DEA
Historical as of 2017. The functions of the DEA, those left went either to the FBI or the FDA. ---- The Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) was a federal law enforcement agency under the United States Department of Justice, tasked with combating the war on some drugs within the United States. Not only was the DEA the lead agency for domestic enforcement of the Controlled Substances Act, sharing concurrent jurisdiction with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) and Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), it also had sole responsibility for coordinating and pursuing U.S. drug investigations abroad. History The Drug Enforcement Administration* was established on 1 July 1973, by Reorganization Plan No. 2 of 1973, signed by President Richard Nixon on 28 July 1973. It proposed the creation of a single federal agency to enforce the federal drug laws as well as consolidate and coordinate the government's drug control activities, because Prohibition had worked so well with alcohol. Congress accepted the proposal, as they were concerned with the growing availability of drugs. As a result, the Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs (BNDD), the Office of Drug Abuse Law Enforcement (ODALE), and other federal offices merged together to create the DEA. From the early 1970s, DEA headquarters was located at 1405 I ("Eye") Street NW in downtown Washington DC. With the overall growth of the agency in the 1980s (owing to the increased emphasis on federal drug law enforcement efforts) and a concurrent growth in the headquarters staff, DEA began to search for a new headquarters location; locations in Arkansas, Mississippi, and various abandoned military bases around the U.S. were considered. However, then-Attorney General Edwin Meese determined that the headquarters had to be located in close proximity to the Attorney General's office. Thus, in 1989, the headquarters relocated to 600-700 Army-Navy Drive in the Pentagon City area of Arlington, Virginia, near the Metro station with the same name. On 19 April 1995, Timothy McVeigh attacked the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City because it housed regional offices for the FBI, Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF), and DEA, all of which had carried out raids that he viewed as unjustified intrusions on the rights of the people; this attack caused the deaths of two DEA employees, one task force member, and two contractors in the Oklahoma City bombing. Subsequently, the DEA headquarters complex was classified as a Level IV installation under United States federal building security standards, meaning it was to be considered a high-risk law enforcement target for terrorists. Security measures include hydraulic steel road plates to enforce standoff distance from the building, metal detectors, and guard stations. Horse gone, barn door securely closed. In February 2003, the DEA established a Digital Evidence Laboratory within its Office of Forensic Sciences. In January 2010 the DEA computers were hacked by a powerful force believed to be the AI system Pancho Via. The AI started a devistating cascade failure that wiped hard drives to DoD standards and carried on into associated agencies of the FBI and the BATF. By the time the damage was done records of anything resembling a drug crime in the Department of Justice enforcement agencies was destroyed. Only paper records remained. Precious few as the DEA had just completed a through upgrade of computer systems and digitizing all records. The US Government had a very pointed lesson as to the dangers of AI, and their state of preparedness, Danger? Great. Preparedness? None. The Department of Defense unjacked permanently from the Internet the same day. Once again the barn door was nailed shut. The fallout has buried the Department of Justice in cases of drug offenders demanding trial records and evidence for appeals that the DEA and Justice no longer have. DEA stonewalling has fallen apart and the cases are starting to reach court. Current cases in prosecution have been destroyed and many concluded cases are grudgingly being reviewed for "lack of evidence". The matter is expected to reach the Supreme Court on Justice's responsibility to maintain records of evidence and trial. Cases in investigation are lost. Meanwhile The war on some drugs is stalled, dead in the water. Current In 2013 President Robert M. Russel declared the War on Some Drugs over by executive order began the process of moving resources away from the DEA and into fighting real crime. He started the wholesale pardons of people convicted of non violent drug offenses. With drug enforcement on the national level halted and increasing public pressure on the government to repeal drug prohibition due to the damage done to civil rights it is questionable if the DEA will ever be a shadow of what it was. The alien AI Therilan was even asked if she would aid in restoring the DEA records. She refused citing the drug enforcement methods as being a violation of the Sentient Rights Agreement. There are serious questions to the Agency even surviving the administration. Several States, notably California, Colorado, and Washington have legalized marijuana. All have noticed a drop in violent crime. Federal legalization is likely soon, and a realignment of the FDA drug schedule as well. It looks like President Russel is serious about a legacy of prosperity and peace. 2017 The Agency is dismantled. Law enforcement functions, those left, go to the FBI. Drug purity enforcement is back in the hands of the FDA. Category:USA Administration Category:Politics Category:Crime